


FF7R同人-ATC：拜托别在下水道！

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 3p, Alpha Aerith Gainsborough, Alpha Tifa Lockhart, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Cloud Strife, Three - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: A爱丽丝 & A蒂法 x O克劳德你没看错！！注意设定！！是他们三个人被古留根尾的陷阱丢到下水道以后一切都是古留根尾的错！我怎么会想到有朝一日我在写这个？从来没研究过女A，也许会写的不好，请见谅。
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 31





	1. No Way Out

古留根尾的信息素真的很恶心，即使像是克劳德这样的Omega都无法顺从这样一个肥硕油腻的Alpha的信息素。  
但也许是因为处于对古留根尾的鄙视与厌恶，所以心理暗示才更占上风，直接抵消了本能。  
若说是什么味道，只能想到劣质词的克劳德觉得那大概是油炸机器在炸完食物后的费油味。  
而克劳德自己的呢？这是他一直最不想承认，也最不想让人提到的，那就是他被人说是奶油芝士味道的，如同一颗奶质甜品。  
瞧瞧古留根尾那如同猪一样呼哧带喘的馋样，这就证明了他有多好闻！  
克劳德烦透了。  
冷不丁有闪光灯晃到克劳德的眼睛，他簇起眉头厉声询问那个到底是什么，却被对方敷衍过去。不过很快，在身后兴奋翻滚的古留根尾就爬到他身边，直勾勾的盯着他的侧脸，并且突然拿出一个像是香水的塑料小瓶冲他脸喷了两下。  
“这回又是什么！”克劳德被这样的行为惹到，他首次作出稍微大幅度的动作侧身拉开距离，恶狠狠的盯着对面那张肥脸以及透明的小瓶子。喷出来的东西散发出非常淡的味道，就像是肥皂水似的不引人注意。  
“放心放心，好东西，”古留根尾乐呵呵把塑料小瓶一甩，抽起鼻子嗅了嗅克劳德的身子。那个肥皂水的味道很浅所以很快就消失了，完全不会影响克劳德的信息素。古留根尾满意的扬起嘴角，“给后面的事增加些情调而已，你会变得很好闻！”  
克劳德不觉得那个是香水，但是他更厌恶对方使劲闻自己的下流模样，所以立刻甩手叫对方滚开。结果这话只会让古留根尾更加兴奋到停不下来，也不知道他哪根神经有问题，总之他开心得如同一个皮球在大床上打起滚来。

但其实这番场景已经是半个小时之前的事了。  
而克劳德此时正在下水道里，同蒂法以及爱丽丝寻找回到七番街贫民窟的道路。他们距离目的地很远，但是所幸找到了方法。  
然而就在这种时间紧迫的情况下，不容乐观的事情还是降临在克劳德的身上。  
等到他真的意识到自己的身体发生了什么事情后，他也终于找到线索，想明白古留根尾那个滚蛋给他喷了些什么鬼东西！  
那是催化Omega发情的药物。这种药是违法的东西，不过以古留根尾的名义应该能轻而易举的搞到。他显然是打算用这玩意帮他享受到最棒的Omega，迎来极乐世界，而这种东西只对敏感的Omega起作用，古留根尾这样的Alpha是闻不到的。  
难怪古留根尾会说那玩意会让他变得好闻，不是因为那个东西有什么味道，而是激增他的信息素分泌量！  
当然古留根尾才不在乎选中的新娘是Alpha还是Beta而或者Omega，只要是女性他都愿意。克劳德敢打赌，只要是古留根尾想要，他就能搞到让女性Alpha屈服的药物和工具，让她们折倒在那张肮脏的大床上。

甜腻腻的香味慢慢跑出来，所幸他的衣服足够有严密性，将味道都盖在里面。只是从领口里跑出来的味道连他自己也能闻到，配合着的体温，仿佛刚烤出来的乳酪蛋糕。  
金属腰带绷着他的小腹，此时却显得格外别扭。坚硬，拘束，而且还很闷热。但他很清楚，这都是出自身体内部的反应，他的小腹内有一股股潮热在翻滚，好像马上就要化作小型旋风失去控制。不管克劳德无事下水道的气味深呼吸多少潮湿冰凉的空气，都没发将其通向腹部压下，为自己冷却。  
蒂法和爱丽丝走在他的前面，也或者说是他不自觉的走在了后面。他是打算以此看守住两人周围的情况，并且能够垫后保护，可惜如今只能丢脸的说，他是不希望她们味道自己的味道，注意到自己迈步有些别扭——或许他走路没有问题，只是他无法不去在意裤裆的摩擦。  
蒂法和爱丽丝都是Alpha。  
该死，谁能想到这两个美女都会是Alpha呢？  
但不难说，她们俩总能让克劳德无话可说，难以应对，甘拜下风。

几只鱼人跃了出来，挡住了他们的去路。警觉心和战斗让克劳德忘记了身体的变化，他一马当前冲上去，举起背后的破坏剑同怪物们拉开战线。  
这难不倒他，同时蒂法非常强悍，爱丽丝也帮了大忙，即使鱼人众多，但也很快在他们三人的跟前败下阵开。随后在解决掉几只后，剩下的鱼人都落荒而逃。  
停下了动作后，克劳德却惊异的发现自己的腿有些无力。他不可能因为这点战斗就感到疲倦，而他知道这其中必定是生理变化搞的鬼。  
他被药物推入短暂的发情期中出来，双腿之间热得不得了，大腿内的主动脉仿佛都在跳动。  
他没有吃抑制剂，也没有带，因为这段时间本来就不是他的发情周期，所以他太过大意。他可以解决任何靠近自己的Alpha，从来没有畏惧过，却不成想会败在一小股药剂下。  
他不知道裤子里的情况，至少反应还没那么明显。只是浑身都开始发烫，出了很多汗，量比一次战斗要多很多。若是平日，他呼吸节奏都不会改变，出汗都很少见。所以他觉得裤子燥热的粘着腿部，底裤内也因汗渍摩擦着大腿根和股间而刺痒。  
至少他希望是汗水…因为他不希望是自己体内分泌出来的东西…那里黏糊糊的感觉让他难受得不愿迈开双腿，与此同时他觉得自己又闻到了自身信息素的味道。  
他不动声色的绷着脸把剑收起来，隔着鱼人的尸体看向不远处的两名Alpha。女孩子们似乎还没被他弄分神，刚从战斗力缓过来后相互说着话。

随后几人继续出发，克劳德却觉得情况越发不容乐观。因为战斗的刺激让升高的体温更加带动身体的热量，如同点起来的小火苗一样跳动着开始扩散，令他感官变得敏锐。  
他逐渐同前面两个人拉出很大一段距离，值得庆幸的是那两个人都在沉浸于女孩子的世界中，并不是很在乎他听没听到对话内容。  
然而就在这种时候，克劳德开始闻到一些不属于下水道的味道。  
鸢尾花的浓香，还有带着点蔓越莓果汁清爽感的伏特加酒精味。  
这是不可能出现在这种地方的味道，却钻进了克劳德鼻子。即使还很稀薄，却如同提神的药剂，一下子让克劳德的肌肉绷紧，后背挺起，浑身起了一层皮疙瘩。  
电流般的感觉从胸口窜出，往下狠狠揪住他的胃，让肠道内猛然收缩，不可自控的从后方挤出一股湿乎乎的东西。  
那是爱丽丝和蒂法。肯定是Alpha的信息素，因为克劳德能闻到过。  
现在这些味道距离这么远都能被捕捉，足够证明他越来越敏感，并且已经对Alpha的信息素产生了生理反应。  
这种想法一旦被自身肯定，汗水就从他脑门上跑出来。这比战争更加煎熬，尤其是当他察觉到自己下方开始强烈的起反应后，他非常害怕那俩个人会发现自己的失态。  
可惜他无处可藏，也没有抑制剂能缓解，他更不可能用手去遮挡以及自慰，掩饰被戳破完全是时间问题。

就在克劳德揪心于自己狼狈的处境下时，那些没有眼力劲的鱼人却接二连三的跑出来。或许是给同伴报仇，它们阻扰不断。  
克劳德很心烦，生理期现象使得他开始有些急躁。虽然他不愿意承认，可是他的确无法很好冷静，Omega的发情期所造成的影响让他分神。  
他的动作变得更加剧烈和粗鲁，就像是如果他攻击了敌人就可以甩开可怕的发情现象。然而除了被赶走的鱼人，他的身体只会朝越来越糟糕的境地发展。  
“额…”忽然膝盖一软，他觉得下身麻酥酥的感觉如小虫子一样爬入他私密的地方。他尴尬的发出些让自己受不了的喘息声，扶着插在地上的剑单膝跪倒，努力调整呼吸。  
这回他狼狈的形象已经遮掩不住，他垂着头不愿去听身后的呼唤，也没法阻止另外两个人担心跑过来的脚步。同时他想要夹紧双腿，不敢相信自己的反应越来越大，然而这徒劳的行为无法压住裤子间顶起的小帐篷。  
“…别过来，”一闻到酒与花的味道，他后背就涌出虚汗。虽然他说了相当强硬的话来阻止，可声音小到像是只是在他脑子里跑过的幻想，完全没传达出去。

“哎？”爱丽丝突然在距离克劳德几步外刹住车，她动作比大脑反应更快，双手啪的捂住了鼻子和嘴巴，吃惊的睁大了眼睛。  
“唔——！”蒂法也立刻发现不对劲，她迅速单手盖住鼻子，却还是努力克制自己并担心的走过去，伸向克劳德试探着去关心对方。  
“别这样…蒂法…”没有回头看她的克劳德声音听起来非常沮丧和消沉，如同叹息似的恳求她，之前战斗时的架势全无。  
蒂法立刻收回手后退几步，返回到爱丽丝身边。两个女孩子不安的对视一眼，随后一齐盯着跪在前面的青年。  
“怎么说呢？真的很好闻…”爱丽丝尴尬的挤出点话试图缓解气氛，但这不是个好点子，不过的确是实话。  
她们俩可以看见克劳德发红的耳尖，并且从始至终都不打算看她俩一眼。  
“就像是…”蒂法忍不住被眼前香甜的信息素带动，咽了咽口水，用双手捂着嘴巴小心翼翼的附和爱丽丝，“就像是小蛋糕。”  
“对对，乳酪蛋糕！”这个香喷喷——或许可以称之为香喷喷——的气味勾起女孩子们的兴致，两位年轻的Alpha有些控制不了她们的心跳。  
爱丽丝的脸颊红扑扑的，蒂法则眼底亮了起来。别说这是看着克劳德了，她们刚才那番话就和约着去吃下午茶没有两样。  
“拜托，不要说了…！”克劳德非常委屈，可惜他怎么都不忍心真的对两人动火。  
他深吸一口气，猛的膝盖用力，借助武器的帮助撑站身体。衣服移动中擦过他的肌肉，皮肤出一层汗让布料的触感非常恶心。  
“走吧。”  
“你，你要去哪？！”蒂法吃了一惊就立刻追上，但Alpha的她很快就被Omega的信息素熏到，无奈于只好停下脚步保持距离，着急的抬高声音，“你是不是应该解释一下，克劳德？”  
“是个意外！但没有问题！”试图假装平静的克劳德却被自己生硬强调的语气给出卖了，他无奈下只背对着青梅竹马用侧脸递过去一个逃避性的余光，以防自己正面吸收甘甜浓烈的伏特加气味，“只要回去，总会有办法的。”  
“不要开玩笑！现在距离那里还很远，而且巴雷特他们也许已经遭到袭击，根本没有时间去回去找抑制剂呀！”  
蒂法说的对，这些事实克劳德都知道，但他首先做出来的反应还是逞强以及找借口。结果如今听完这席话，克劳德便无言以对，就像是挨批评的小孩不甘的抿住嘴。  
爱丽丝总算放下手，小小的吸了一口潮湿下水道的空气，现在各种信息素的激增，倒是味道变得还不错…  
她紧锁的眉头除了担忧还有对信息素的忍耐，鸢尾花的气息也因为Omega的刺激而被掀起来，爱丽丝控制不了的释放出自己的气味，如同把克劳德打入情欲的花园内，于是克劳德立刻就忍不住的后腿几步。  
“你突然就这样了，而且现在那么强烈…这表示你情况很糟，不是吗？”爱丽丝回眸看了看蒂法寻求支持，随后竖起手指单手叉腰，一步步用自己Alpha的威严逼迫眼前的Omega开口，“现在有必要听你说明情况，这可不寻常。”

克劳德只得叹口气，他知道自己过不了这一关。于是他在只能机械化的吐着干枯的话语，把在古留根尾房间里发生的细节一五一十讲了出来，并且承认这个反应已经持续了一小段时间，而疏忽下没料到会起反应那么快。  
就在他说话时，药效也在继续。他呼吸越来越重，最后说的话里都带着一种朦胧的喘息声，嗡嗡的回荡在他又些混乱的大脑中。他能坦然的把这些话说完都是耗费了非常大的力气以及尊严，除了难以开口外，他思路也很分散。  
鸢尾花和伏特加，他不断把眼前两位Alpha的味道吸入鼻子里，双倍的强烈最后拉扯他的神经。如同有什么香甜刺激的液体流入他的喉咙，张口闭口之间居然开始不断分泌出唾液，是的他接连吞咽起口水。  
Omega要开始向Alpha屈服了，他非常不想认同这种行为，所以拼命反抗。  
“我真的没问题，”克劳德说出违心的话，天蓝色的眼睛不断躲闪。  
“你可以，但是我们不可以！”  
对面不满又委屈的抱怨让克劳德吃惊的看回去，却发现蒂法捂着胸口害羞的从他撇撇嘴，酒红色的眼睛里带着无奈与尴尬。她白色衣服下的胸口在加重的呼吸强烈起伏，漂亮的乳沟透过下水道的灯折射出水润的光泽，她也在不停冒汗。  
“克劳德…这种时候，你也要想想Alpha的感受哟！”爱丽丝红着脸，连连点头同意蒂法的发言。她双手交叉在肚子下，揪住自己的长裙，无可奈何的提醒道，“两个Alpha和一个…发情的Omega，在这种地方，可是相——当——危险的！”  
克劳德下意识呜咽了一声，他最害怕的想法被挑破。他此时攥紧破坏剑，像是在防备靠近的敌人。然而眼前的两个人都是他很在意的同伴，出汗的掌心仿佛如临大敌，本能逐渐掌控了这位特种兵的身体。  
“我们不能把你丢在这里。”  
“而且我们这样也不能赶回七番街。”  
漂亮的Alpha们接连讲出残酷的现实，而她们终究朝着克劳德迈进一步。  
潮湿阴暗的下水道中，花田和烈酒如同不讲理的旋风刮了起来，与此同时那股奶香的乳酪味也随之变重，把没有其他人会经过的地下通道塞得严严实实。  
紧接着最绝望的事情降临，被女孩子们围困住的克劳德刚被两人挽住胳膊，还不等她们劝说自己面对现实，他就已经先因为腰下一软而失去了重心。  
沉重的武器首次无力的脱离了他的手砸在了地上，发出刺耳的噪音。


	2. Don't Resist

克劳德可以说是被拖进屋子里的。因为当一个没被标记过的Omega在发情期里被Alpha碰到，他就身子软了。  
虽然克劳德努力活动双腿，试图找到自己的行走的方式，不过他每一步踩下去的感觉都与他想象的截然不同，膝盖打颤。大腿内麻酥酥的异样感从两腿间爬满整个腿神经，跳动的血管简直就是他双腿颤抖的最大罪魁祸首。  
而身边的两名Alpha呢？  
当她们被Omega的发情影响到的时候，Alpha阶级总是会本能的想要把无力反抗的Omega困于身下，占为己有。她们的力气会变得很大，好易于控制Omega，让对方屈服。  
克劳德当然知道蒂法有多强，她漂亮的身手可以把敌人打得满地找牙，让怪物落荒而逃。蒂法身材好，但都是紧致结实的肌肉，她的力量在女性中或者说在Alpha中本身就非常出色，而现在在发情期的刺激下，克劳德根本敌不过她。  
克劳德倒是不清楚爱丽丝平日力气该算是怎么样一个水平，但她平日的小心思就很难搞，现在加力气更是难搞。  
克劳德惊异于爱丽丝此时力气如此之大，而或者说自己在两个Alpha的围堵中太过于弱势，总而言之他就这样被爱丽丝抓走，而且身体居然非常乖顺。  
好在她们没在环境很差的下水道直接开始，女孩子们突破了第二性别的控制，坚持寻找到了一处还算体面的地方——她们之前去过的下水道水电管理室。  
现在这里没有员工，其实整体看起来都不是经常管理。里面的机器都启动着，桌椅不算太干净，但还是有模有样。最重要的是，作为一个工作岗位，这里有厕所！  
“在这样的地方处理这种事真让人很有罪恶感，”爱丽丝哀叹同时却用自己的手杖把这里的监控摄像头都给戳到了其他角度…不管这些摄像头还有没有好好运转，她们后面要做的事都不能被记录下来。  
“但是我们不能把克劳德就这样放着不管，”蒂法从厕所里出来，用水拍了拍自己发烫的脸好降温…她真的有些难为情，“而且我们也不能不管我们自己。”  
“古留根尾真是做得太下流了！”蒂法生气的鼓起腮帮子，但是她很快就泄了气，毕竟她被芝士蛋糕的味道勾走思路。  
相比正在说话的女生们，克劳德一个字都不想开口。  
他站也不是坐也不是，毕竟裤子里一团糟。他只能半依在桌子边缘，把武器靠在身边，用一只手勉强支撑着自己。  
肚子里难耐的感觉让他挺不起腰，而且他也不想因为衣服的摩擦而碰到他的身前。  
他扶着被性欲冲昏的额头，那里一片湿，而他的手套里面也很湿。掌心滚烫得不像话，他可以清楚的意识到自己的体温就和快发烧一样不断飙升。  
他怎么没想到自己会立刻变得如此狼狈？那个肥猪一样的男人用的药肯定超标了！他不清楚自己身体一开始为什么没有感觉，或许和自己体内杰诺娃的细胞有关，也可能这种药就是如此。但后面这个剧增的情况是个事实，再怎么在乎原因也没用。

克劳德很想喝点东西，因为他口干舌燥。他不断吞咽口水，然而唾液却分泌的越来越多。  
他希望喝一杯伏特加，让自己醉倒就忘记这地狱一样的现实。如果再来一点蔓越莓汁就更好了……  
不！  
他知道他期待的并非是烈酒，而是蒂法！  
他的脑子在察觉到自己青梅竹马的信息素靠近时已经为时已晚，蒂法的手抓住了他的手腕。克劳德就和被烧了一样从桌子边弹起来，仿佛一只慌张躲闪的金毛小动物。  
可惜他还是被蒂法抓住了，而他的身体不愿抗拒眼前的Alpha，多么希望再靠近一点。  
“你不希望自己受伤吧？”蒂法夕阳色的双眸如落日的太阳，余晖拖出的残影渗透在他白里透红的双颊上，朱红粉嫩的双唇伴随安抚的词语一开一合的动着，谁会料到这位靓丽性感的人会是一位厉害的Alpha呢？  
克劳德走了神，他盯着眼前这位熟悉但又突然有些陌生的女孩，抓不住呼吸节奏。他没法回答蒂法的话，因为他反应不来对方指的是什么。于是他一动不动，任由蒂法在他胳膊上工作。直到他觉到手掌得到解脱，外界的空气接触皮肤后让汗湿的手心变得凉快，他才知道蒂法帮他把手套和坚硬的护腕都给摘掉了。  
“蒂法…”他忍不住叫了对方的名字，这是他进到这里后首次开口，声音干涩低哑又无助。其实他也不知道自己能说什么，以对方的名字开头后就没了声，唯有缺乏安全感的情绪在胸口同乱跳的心脏周旋。  
“好了，克劳德，”蒂法低下头没继续对上目光，拉过他的另一只手开始解手套与护具，口吻有几分埋怨，“不要再说阻止的话了，这会让人更加尴尬。”  
毕竟蒂法也是一名Alpha，所以当她发现自己对眼前发情中的青梅竹马有反应是，她内心冲击也挺大。  
“哦，真麻烦…！”  
也许是因为身体的反应会让人变得亢奋和焦躁，蒂法在繁琐的手头工作中进行的不顺。她有一瞬间委屈中带着点生气，仿佛克劳德是故意穿戴这么多东西来为难她的。  
“爱丽丝，你愿意来帮个忙吗？”蒂法抬了下胳膊，招呼了一下同伴。虽然两个Alpha面对发情的Omega会有竞争心，但是她们现在面临的情况是速速解决眼前的情况赶紧出发，所以统一战线是想当然的。  
“当然，”爱丽丝蜜色的嘴角一翘，话音刚落就已经到了克劳德身边，开始帮蒂法把对方的腰带解开。  
花的味道如同小小的海浪拍在克劳德的鼻腔中，卷起的残香直通大脑。真的很浓，却无法让克劳德讨厌，反而非常舒适，根本闻不够。  
顾及不了面子，克劳德用赤裸出来的手指扣住口鼻，在两边夹击的Alpha中间昂起头，尽可能找到了一个看不到她们的角度不让自己闻太多…虽然这是不可能的。  
他本想本想说自己来，然而现在这条选项作废。毕竟这两个人一靠过来，他就身体发软还没有抵抗力，只想催促对方快点碰触自己，颤抖的手指哪里还能解开衣服？  
或许Omega是会主动脱掉衣服请求Alpha的抚摸与进入，可是药效来得太猛，他还有些天旋地转。这种因药物引起的不自然的反应让他难受，即使被蒂法他们围着脱衣服，他也只能绷紧双腿保持平衡，半边胯部靠在桌子边上寻求支持。  
随后他的肩膀也轻松了，腰上也轻松了。他身上佩戴的护具都被取了下来，衣服和裤子也只要稍微用力就能脱下来。他许久没有这样过了，因为特种兵的警觉性，除了洗澡他基本都穿戴好防护，睡觉也是如此，以便任何风吹草动他都能立刻拿起武器迎战。

“克劳德，你很烫。”  
耳边带着有温度的话伴随呼吸声喷洒在克劳德耳垂上。克劳德觉得某种冲动从他后脊椎的深处刺出来，顺着脊梁骨电过他的后背。  
爱丽丝——试探着他体温的Alpha用手指撩开他的衣服，碰触到他的肌肉。这个行为很直接，很大胆，但这应该是在Alpha本能驱使下才会有的事，否则爱丽丝不会如此。  
克劳德拥有令人相当嫉妒的腹肌，紧实得拥簇在他毫无脂肪的腰腹间，健硕且紧实，“美丽”与“健硕”这样的元素都浓缩在他姣好的身材上，使得抚摸的人欲罢不能。  
“因为很紧张，”克劳德吞着口水，老实的回答自己的感受。“而且很…难为情，”他想要抬手拨开爱丽丝，叫她们不要继续下去，否则他无法想象画面。可是一想到蒂法的忠告，他就没能开口继续说拒绝的话，毕竟这已经不是他一个人的问题了。  
“不要在抵抗我们了，好吗，克劳德？”蒂法抬手搭上他的肩膀，胳膊挽住他的手臂。蒂法看起来已经做足了心理准备，黑发下的目光怠慢决议，“只要想着平息这件意外就好。在此之前我们什么都不要谈。”  
“没错，”爱丽丝的手指顺着腹肌间沟壑的线条往下，碰到已经没有腰带保护的裤子，指尖塞了进去。“要知道，我们也不想伤到你，也不想…干出更加难为情的事，所以——”  
爱丽丝隔着克劳德同蒂法对视，两人交换了一个眼神。这不像是AO之间解决生理问题的开始，反而如同作战会议的最终宣布。  
“我们用手帮你，”爱丽丝完成了自己的话。  
“我们也必须克制Alpha的本能，我知道这不容易，”蒂法叹了口气，也许她也为自己能不能全程冷静而发愁。“所以如果你能理解，希望你可以配合。只要Omega配合的话，一切会顺利，你也不会很难受。”  
蒂法摘下自己的手套，就这样隔着裤子按在了克劳德双腿间隆起的弧度上。  
“唔！蒂法…！”  
碰触来得太突然，克劳德眉间一抖，抿紧的齿缝间泄露出一小声哀求。他不愿相信自己在哀求，可他的手已经不假思索的按在蒂法的小臂上求对方放慢速度，这都出卖了他。  
只不过他虽然按着蒂法，却没用力，反倒在蒂法眼中有几分一副欲拒还迎的色彩。这令蒂法心脏漏了一拍，欲望攀上美丽Alpha的大脑，她的手稍微用力的收缩手指，Omega的雄性器官就在布料下呈现出模糊的轮廓，克劳德倒吸一口气时跑出的呜咽声是她从来没有听过的，非常美妙。  
克劳德差点如同女孩子一样娇羞的并拢双腿，不过为了支撑自己，他之前使劲绷着膝盖此时已经酸楚僵硬的好像生锈的机器。他没能来得及活动双腿，就把最敏感的地方交了出去。  
随后他的手腕被蒂法拉开。蒂法的握力稍有强势，却能感觉出来她在克制自己不去压制眼前的Omega强来。  
“放轻松…你知道我们都不会把你怎么样的，”爱丽丝安慰着他，掌心轻推着他的肩，让他整个人往后靠。  
展开的身体更加毫无防备，克劳德发现自己变得急促的呼吸让胸口起伏明显，滚动的喉结在每次呼吸的尾音里都添上了几分色欲，如同在告诉自己下方被触摸时他有多兴奋。  
“没有沙发和床，你只能在桌子上凑活了一下了，”爱丽丝凑近他的耳边，柔声安慰。可这一刻那些柔和的声音更像是蛊惑，仿佛活把人吃掉，并且克劳德还会心甘情愿。  
“躺下，剩下交给我们。”  
克劳德的手臂在她们抱住靠上来时也接触到了令人亢奋的触感。  
柔软的属于女性的胸部，还有坚硬的属于男性的阴茎——这是女Alpha们在光鲜亮丽的姿态下平日不会暴露的部分，但是如今那些属于Alpha的雄性器官正在进入状态，隔着裙摆戳在克劳德的腿根外。  
“听话。”  
这话是谁说的已经不重要了。克劳德读不出来这话时出自Alpha本能，还是出自她们的心情。然而这就像是个魔咒，打破了Omega的理智，让他在煎熬里屈服。即使克劳德有一百个羞耻心在砸向他自己，他依旧心甘情愿让Alpha帮自己释放。  
他真的快站不住了，他觉得药物让他陷入柔软的陷阱中，被两种剧烈的信息素塞进欲望的谷底。  
最终他放弃抵抗，听话的坐向身后的桌子。与此同时他感到裤子被其他两双手拉住，往腿下拉去，沉重的靴子掉在地上发出闷响，粘湿的臀部曾在冰凉坚硬的桌面上。  
他总算坐到了桌子上，同时他的裤子也不见了。  
他那属于Omega的细小的阴茎从毛衣下抬出头来，正在被药物和生理反应折磨得哭泣——透明的液体从前端挤出，克劳德自己见后内心一热。意识到有目光聚集在那里，顿时身下一紧，结果桌面立刻被他双股间淌落得水弄湿一片。  
“别…盯着看…”  
他可算挤出一句话，却心痒得听到了Alpha们的称赞。

“——好可爱哦，克劳德。”


	3. Can't Stop at the Beginning

克劳德该学会放弃了，他败在了Alpha的抚摸下，室内的空气丝丝灼烧着他裸露的肌肤，让他小腹下抽搐不断。  
“你这里就像是哭过一样。”  
他听到爱丽丝这样说，同时就像是为其拭去泪水，花香的手指伸入他的阴茎下，顺着雄性器官的柱体继续向更私密的地方摸索，穿过囊袋，探向雌穴的位置。  
克劳德只觉得这一过程清晰得不像话，他的腰猛的收紧，让支撑在身后的肘部发颤，不禁想要抬起臀部躲避对方的手。  
他不甘愿发出舒适和赢弱的呻吟，紧紧咬着牙关抿着嘴，却还是在敏感脆弱的阴唇被对方拨开时皱起鼻头，哼出含糊不清的鼻音。  
他顿时面红耳赤，虽然这已经不比之前的面色更差，但是他依旧认为自己的发烫的双颊温度已经烧到眼眶，那种发痒的怪异感正在拉扯他的泪腺，潮湿的东西附着上变红的眼底。  
“嘘——嘘…哦，克劳德…”蒂法同情的看着被药物强制发情的金发青年，如同母亲一样抚摸上对方克制反应而别开的面庞悄声哄着，“轻松点，这样不会痛。”  
克劳德动了动嘴却不知怎么开口，因为他害怕一松劲就会出声。他垂拉下眉角，目光从眯起的缝隙中望上安慰自己的人，无助得不得了。  
此时此刻蒂法才注意到克劳德些泛着波光的眼膜，还有那让人难以置信的浓密睫毛。  
难怪罕见的Omega会如此吸引人。  
或许是因为克劳德本身样貌就很出众，所以蒂法已经习以为常。可是现在却不同，他完美的五官在每个角度都完美无暇的，那双浸泡了魔晄的眼睛更是如同沾了泪珠的宝石切面，令她窒息。  
“哇哦，你真漂亮，”光是看着他蒂法就会脸红和心跳加速。若是平日她肯定羞于说出口，但是所有的感觉都被放大，她无法不去对眼前的Omega献上赞许和殷勤，抒发自己亲密的感受。  
克劳德眉眼间闪烁了一下，无辜的看着她。大概他没想过蒂法会直白的说出这种话，顿时令他金发碧眼的容貌在红润中羞涩得好像初夜的少女。  
就在这个期间，克劳德也很快因为身下挑入阴蒂的指尖而闭眼甩开头，发出淫荡脆弱的细吟，湿润的下唇被轻咬在口中。  
克劳德每个细节都暴露在蒂法眼中，蒂法却为此而开心。她作为Alpha，对于眼前Omega因自己的话语有所反应而愉悦。同时她作为蒂法，为曾经在意过的男孩在自己眼前不遮掩的表现情欲而又些窃喜。  
蒂法努力唤回自己的理智，拨开对方额角湿掉的发丝，拉住对方的胳膊劝阻到，“躺下好吗？”

克劳德结实的肌肉目前已经不管用了，只有脸上的那点不安和委屈才是最现实的。  
金发青年无计可施，每当阴蒂被爱丽丝安抚，他就觉得自己如同在风浪中摇摆的枝叶，膝盖和胳膊都在发颤，后方挤出的淫水不断的伴随收缩在他阴道附近摩擦，仿佛能让自己听见粘稠的水声。  
面对爱丽丝的挑逗，蒂法的安抚，他只能乖乖听话，毕竟他相信她们这样做是为了朝好的方向发展。  
他一边给自己下心理暗示一边往后躺去，却发现肘部在桌面上太长时间，被体重压得僵硬酸痛，骨头膈得很疼。而且这里不是床，是空无一物的办公桌，冰冷坚硬，没有弹性。后方一没有支撑，他的重心就偏离，瞬间失去平衡倒在了桌子上。  
一口气从肺部吐出来，肌肉舒展，促使甬道也变得松懈。从腹部一路往下，雌穴松弛后对外面的Alpha敞开怀抱。  
克劳德还没抬头找个好姿势，两根手指就进入到他张开的穴道中。  
是的，两根！  
在性欲爆发中，Omega身下的小嘴饥渴难耐的松开阴唇，合不拢的自动扩张开入口，两根手指进入根本没有难度。  
“啊啊——…！！”  
克劳德一个激灵叫了出来，挺起腰拱起下体想要躲闪，但这只能让他不受控的突然收缩肉壁，一口气夹紧了体内的手指，将对方吸在敏感的边缘内。  
他欲哭无泪的停下想要后退的身子，双腿间拖着爱丽丝的僵持在原位，透过敏感的内部他可以清晰的描绘出爱丽丝手指的轮廓。  
“嘿——克劳德！你太紧张了，没事的！”爱丽丝赶忙抬起另一只手拍拍他的大腿，同时害怕戳伤对方，她被吸附的手指跟随着对方颤抖的姿势移动着，稳定的保持在阴道内的位置。  
女性光滑的手背顺过克劳德大腿内侧轻柔的滑过安抚，却形成一小片痒痒的刺激逐渐扩散，爬上克劳德紧绷的腹肌，却格外舒服。  
然而克劳德不知道怎么放松，他也许久没有学会如何放松了。虽然让自己把腰放回桌子上，但仍无法沉下重量找到方法让下身松开爱丽丝。最后只能尴尬的用下体的小嘴继续咬着体内的两根异物，不安的摆动后臀在桌子上轻轻摆动。  
“你这样看就像是在催促我快点进去，”爱丽丝突然乐出声。她碧绿的眼睛明亮起来，还有些激动，不禁逗起来桌子上打开腿的年轻战士。“你知道吗？你的腰和屁股都在摆动。如果你可以松开我让我进去，我就能帮你。”  
“唔…不要说这种话，爱丽丝”克劳德崩溃的阻止对方露骨的言语，抬起胳膊抵住自己的额头，蹙眉闭目。他只能通过身体的感受去接受过程，不敢去看Alpha们的脸，也不敢让她们看自己的脸。

突然桌子晃了一下，克劳德睁开眼，却发现蒂法已经坐上桌子，来到了他的身旁。  
他有一阵不太好的预感，却并没产生躲避的想法，只是从胳膊下露出天蓝色的眼睛，不确定的望着烈酒般醉人的女孩。  
大概是平日总是会照顾小孩子，蒂法的成熟对比克劳德爱逞强的个性更像是一位会引导的母亲。  
蒂法附身亲吻他的手腕，接着牵起他的胳膊从眼睛上挪开，随后带着蔓越莓气息的亲吻落在额头，接着一只手为他抹掉额角落下的汗珠。  
“叫出来吧，这里除了我们没有其他人，”蒂法安慰自己熟悉的男孩。他知道怎么让克劳德变得听话，但也清楚克劳德表达感情会是多么困难的一件事。  
伏特加的味道熏着克劳德的脑袋，他有些醉，这是他许久没有感受过的——  
但这不是真的酒，他所谓的“醉意”或许就是对于眼前Alpha的依赖和顺从，让他变得听话，将身体放开。  
这个想法一出来，他的防线就会瓦解。他不自知的把双腿开的更大，把身下的风光都裸露给身后的爱丽丝，任由让绿宝石般的双眸中映入自己一张一合吞咽手指的小口。  
庆幸于蒂法的话让克劳德放轻松，爱丽丝的手指总算不被吸得更近。她舒了口气，随后开始为乳香味的Omega整顿内部的情况。  
如今湿热的小口变得非常松软，阴道内炙热的蠕动，更多空间开始邀请她的进入。  
爱丽丝一只手爱抚着克劳德结实的腿部肌肉，随后手指开始转动，沿着对方阴道内壁左右滚动几圈。  
顿时克劳德的呻吟传出，他再也克制不了体内的搅动。即使只是手指，却仍然带给他前所未有的快感冲击，竟未觉得丝毫疼痛。  
见到克劳德终于肯松口叫出声，蒂法满足的开始自己的行动。她卷起对方的毛衣，手指揉上对方伴随细碎呻吟短促起伏的胸口，爱抚上乳头。  
克劳德的眼睛忽然睁开，羞怯的哼出顺服的喘息，捏起又松开的手指看得出来他想阻止蒂法这样，却忍了下来。  
蒂法没多说，手指有条不紊的拨弄翘起的小小朱粒，指肚反复揉捏起来。没有几下，那里颜色就变深，肉眼可见的变得发硬，随着她手指的拨弄而挺立起来。  
然而出乎克劳德意料，蒂法居然很快俯下身，侧趴到他身旁，随后张口含住了他的乳头。  
这一幕令克劳德脑袋一空，甚至忘叫出来。他惊慌中身子往后死死贴在桌子上，就像是他希望能突破桌子找个地方钻走。  
“别！等下…！蒂法？”他从来没被蒂法这样对待过，加上过去的感情，混乱的思绪和猛烈的心跳几乎让他快炸了。  
他刚回过神想抬起胸口，却被蒂法按下。Alpha力气真的很大，轻轻松松就推开他的手，把他留在桌子上。随后滚热的舌头吮吸他坚硬的乳头，像是泡在烈酒里一样刺痒发疼，钻入心间。  
“额！嗯…不用…不要这样——啊…——？！哈啊啊！！”克劳德断断续续的话并传达给蒂法，并且这种想法也很快就被双腿间的快感给打去九霄云外。  
爱丽丝翘起一根手指戳向他抬起头的阴蒂，在那个坚硬的小头前下端拨弄。并且手腕往下一出一进，让另一根手指加入其中，开始用两根手指抽动。  
于是三根手指灵活的各司其职，在克劳德的阴蒂与肉壁之间开始了快速的顶动。  
克劳德彻底抬起不起身子，他甩动头呼出自己都认不出来的叫声，香甜的蛋糕味不断扩大，黏腻腻的黏在他的身上，引得Alpha们都加快速度。

腰和背都在舒服的刺激下不断重复收缩和松弛的动作，于是克劳德的胸口往前顶，不自觉地摆动身子配合体内的动作。这也恰好让他把乳首送入蒂法口中，奶酪蛋糕的浓郁敢一股股喷出腺体，让他色情的胸前朱粒好比甜品，使得蒂法禁不住用牙齿厮磨起来。  
克劳德觉得自己要疯了。他经历这种事的经验非常少，只要被这样做他就失去理智。他的掌心本是又要去推蒂法，却在胸口被牙齿和舌头共同包裹戏弄下没了力气，只能发抖着勾住蒂法的肩膀，更像是求对方继续。  
突然之间体内某个敏感点被爱丽丝探索到，戳到的瞬间克劳德浑身激动到发抖，挺起胸口摩擦过蒂法的双唇，拔高的呻吟荡在耳畔。他脚趾兴奋的勾住桌子边缘，摆动腰往下顺去，让对方的手指狠狠往那个地方戳上，爽得他几乎意识不到自己在做什么。  
“这里吗？交给我吧，”爱丽丝聪明的开始朝那个地方作出回应。观赏着美丽的Omega在她手指的操弄下剧烈的反应，甘甜的叫声让人浑身发酥。  
爱丽丝另一只手也没闲下来，而是玩弄起对方上方的睾丸，在蓄势待发的囊袋下弹弄。  
这回克劳德真的不行了，他的呻吟已在意识控制之外。无处借力的手握成拳，不知道该放在哪里是好。  
蒂法不甘愿让在意的Omega就这样被另一位Alpha弄得忘乎所以。所以她抬起头，伸出舌头舔了舔蜜唇间的银丝，转而翘起丰润的臀部，往前探身舔去克劳德另一侧的乳头。还没被爱抚过的小尖已经因为身体反应而发硬，在她舌头灵活的拨弄下立刻红得发亮。  
然后她的一只手撑在克劳德起伏的胸口附近，拇指断断续续的伺候之前已经被弄得一片凌乱的另颗小头，同时伸出胳膊沿着克劳德解释的腹肌往下，在分开的双腿前找到了翘起的雄性器官。  
她盲目的握住克劳德的男性阴茎，开始配合节奏套弄。在根部有力的转动，交织往上顺着留有分泌液的柱身抚摸。阴茎很快在她手心里膨胀，可爱的不行。

克劳德每个地方都被很好的照顾到，一种难以用语言形容的快乐感几乎溢满全身，把他的自尊和羞耻心都给冲散。  
“唔——！啊！嗯嗯…！额啊啊…！好…唔嗯——…！”  
克劳德已经被本能套上绳索，语言和快感已经单纯的转化成色情的淫叫。  
耳边都是自己的声音，还有女孩子们加重兴奋的喘息，以及桌子有些晃动的响声。他连拼出这两个人的名字都做不到，只剩下呼唤Alpha词语更多的力气，彻底朝着寻欢求操的Omega转变。  
最后在过多的快感下，克劳德迎来了第一个高潮——他的女性阴道在手指的操弄下亢奋的抽搐，疯狂潮吹，从深处涌出的液体沿着爱丽丝的手被抽搐带离体内，几乎把克劳德的思想也一并流失掉。  
但这还没完，爱丽丝并没住手。粘着液体的手指上前扶住起蒂法，在克劳德膨胀的分身上端开始摆弄。  
两只手，不同的触感，不同的力度，不一样规律下，一起刺激克劳德的男性器官。  
“别——额唔，不行！不能！”  
克劳德已经不知道再说什么了，高潮的快感已经充斥在他没有经验的体内，令他回不过，却发现男性生殖器的快感已经越发膨胀，把他还没平息的身体继续往第二高潮前进。  
“唔，等等，啊——！太快了——…停，额，一下——！”  
他觉得自己做不到，接连两个高潮他觉得自己承受不住。  
身子滚烫，大口大口地呼吸，汗水酣畅淋漓的在他兴奋的肌肤上蔓延，却仍然不停榨干他。  
也许是第一次高潮刚过，虽然是女性的部分，但依旧让蓄势待发的男性部分迟迟未能跨出最后那一步。  
明明已经要崩不住，却仍射不出来的境地令克劳德快疯掉。他大张着嘴，滚动猴头，向后把脑袋压在坚硬的桌子上，绷紧的呼吸一股股从腹部往下挤压，试图让自己来个痛快，却始终未能如愿。  
他空虚又按耐，委屈又沮丧。  
明明之前还在害怕那么快迎来第二个高潮，此时却又发现等待时如此漫长难耐。他进退两难，只能发出屈服的哽咽求助于身边的Alpha。  
鸢尾花和伏特加在接收到信息素的信号后，气味顿时剧增，把身下的Omega包裹起来。  
这是一种刺激，也是一种安抚。克劳德鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他浑身一抖，突然小腹一阵痉挛，大腿内再抽搐，紧随其后精液射出。  
他总算完成了第二个高潮。

不管是后穴阴道口吐出不断的淫水，还是阴茎前几股喷出的白浊，大量的高潮持续不断的从克劳德体内分泌出，把他从药物的折磨中解脱出来。  
“好厉害，好多，”爱丽丝不得不后退半步才避开克劳德的释放，而眼前那张合的小口还收缩着，阴茎下一片狼藉。  
“真是壮观…舒服吗，克劳德？”  
克劳德含含糊糊哼了一声，分不出是回答还是自身的呻吟。  
“怎么样，好多了吗？”蒂法抬起头，呼出一口气，用胳膊擦了擦嘴。  
她望着气喘吁吁，还没从快感过后回过神的克劳德，笑了起来，“刚才叫的很好听。”  
就连听到这种话都没做反抗，看来克劳德是真的被快感冲晕头。他迷离的漂亮眼睛如今灌满泪水，合不上的双唇沾满润泽，毫无防备的模样令人想趁机下手。  
Alpha们温和的给了他一些时间调整。而克劳德在此期间浑身无力，分开的腿保持原样，任由身下怎么一副凌乱的模样，他都没立刻合上双腿起身。  
最后他的视线终于聚焦，此时天花板的灯光那么模糊昏暗。而这片昏暗下，他的眼前出现了两张脸。爱丽丝也上了桌子，来到他的另一侧，漂亮的Alpha，们都在观察着他的情况。  
“舒服吗？”在发现克劳德的集中力回来后，爱丽丝又俏皮的眨眨眼再问一了次。  
“…嗯，”这种时候克劳德放空的大脑变不出违心的话，乖顺的给予Alpha认可。  
“真乖真乖，”爱丽丝哄着他笑了。  
“那么现在该我们了哦，”蒂法弯着晚霞一样的双眸，嘱咐道，“还有未能解决的事情呢。”  
克劳德被两双手扶着缓缓坐了起来，垂下脑袋恍惚的盯着腿间的画满。  
依旧没闭合的后方空虚至极，小腹内仍然火烧火燎。他知道还没完，残留的药物仍然在作祟。而他不可能放人蒂法和爱丽丝被自己的信息素折磨。  
当然，唯一能让他从强制发情期度过的，只可能是临时标记！


	4. Double Pleasure

克劳德手里拿着纸，擦着双腿间的狼藉。这不是好清理的事，他甚至因为高潮后残余的感觉以及再次掀起的性欲而无法集中，擦拭变得乏味而令人烦躁，几颗纸团凌乱的掉在桌子下。  
不过这件事基本不都是他做的，而是蒂法和爱丽丝为他做的。她们从厕所里找来了纸，并在知道克劳德体内残余的药物还有所残留后，决定先为他擦干净点再继续。  
这是无比贴心的服务，她们没有嫌弃克劳德。当然了，她们怎么会嫌弃眼前刚刚被自己弄到高潮的Omega呢？  
克劳德非常害羞，他不好意思让她们帮忙，却说不过她们。然而女孩子们的动作又快又利落，至少他下方看起来没有那么乱了，却也把他还一张一合等待填满的私密处再次清晰的暴露出来。  
“差不多了，”爱丽丝把纸团丢到地上，可爱的眨眨眼。她凑过去，亲了亲奶香味的Omega的脸颊，瞧见克劳德吃惊躲闪的模样乐出声，“你刚才做的很棒。也不是那么难，对吧？这都是为了能够解决问题。”  
也许是不甘愿克劳德单单接受另一个Alpha的献吻，蒂法也立刻靠近过去，在克劳德另一侧脸上亲了口。克劳德变得更加吃惊，蒂法立即乘胜追击，“只要再来一次你就会好起来，这次我们一起。”  
“一起…？” 劳德不是不懂她的意思，而是太过冲击他没法想象，所以笨拙的反问过去。  
“唔，你肯定懂的吧？”蒂法难为情的撅起嘴，埋怨的用肩膀推了下青梅竹马。克劳德被她丰满漂亮的胸部挤到，顿时为自己明知故问的行为羞红了脸。  
没来得及道歉，蒂法已经继续道出实情，“我现在…也很糟糕啊…”  
“如果一个人尴尬，三个人就会好一点，”爱丽丝仍然乐观的鼓励他们。  
可刚才明明就只有克劳德一个人在被弄，这无法平息克劳德翻滚的羞耻心。克劳德很想说自己光听就很尴尬，不过他没能找到机会开口。  
“好了，你看起来休息的差不多了，”爱丽丝腿翘上桌子，在高处跪起身，随即拍了下克劳德，“你可以动了吧？来，跪起来，抬起屁股。”  
克劳德无话可说…  
他照做了。  
脱了上身最后一件衣服，他跪到桌子上扶着墙，背过身后对Alpha撅起屁股。他不愿去想象自己羞耻的姿势，胳膊趴在墙上，额头抵在上面，低着脑袋一声不吭，仿佛在面壁。  
而这一过程里，蒂法和爱丽丝始终都盯着他不放，像是期待他真的能凭空变出来一份超巨大的乳酪蛋糕。  
嗯，他就是那块超巨大的乳酪蛋糕。

就在他面部朝下躲藏在自己的影子中时，他却看到一只手从他胯侧伸下，就这样在他眼前握住了他已经抬头发硬的阳具。  
“唔额额…！啊…”被爱抚的快感再次回到身体上，他的身体顿时不由自主的受到激动，瞬间丧失主权，一下子腰下酥软。  
这促使他膝盖蹭着桌面不自觉地拆开更大，奋力顶住要下滑的身体，小臂贴在墙上，张开手掌寻找支撑力。  
这同时也导致他下腰更深，臀部往后翘起更高，打开的雌穴轻松的就冲身后的两名Alpha张开小嘴。他无法抵抗，只是乖乖的维持着动作，等待被Alpha们爱抚。  
他能感受到女孩们的目光滚烫的淋在自己的背脊上，赤裸裸的扫过一丝不挂的躯体，用两种信息素致命的将自己的防线戳穿。  
那只手只是弄了他下面几下，就收了回去。克劳德还在潜意识中困惑为何不继续时，他听到了衣服的摩擦声。他知道蒂法他们肯定为了解放Alpha的性器而处理了身下的衣服。  
即使他自己已经是这幅模样，但他还是不敢去看女孩们的情况，始终不去回头。  
然而更让他心头一惊的，是他感受到了坚硬的东西拍在了他的屁股上。不是一个，是两个。那个粗壮坚硬的东西不可能是手指，当然，他也很快意识到那是什么。  
Alpha的雄性器官正戳子在他的屁股上。  
他不懂像爱丽丝和蒂法这样的女孩是怎么隐藏自己Alpha的部位的，但这样厉害的东西仍然真实存在，并且此时因为自己的发情期的影响而挺立着，随时都具有攻击性。  
克劳德不害怕，甚至很想亲自看一眼，可他忍住了。却不成想，随着亢奋的精神，自己的信息素不断的跟随心情泄漏出来，口水的分泌让他的喉头不断吞咽滚动。  
他记得Alpha们说过不会把那个部位送进他体内的，只会用手解决。他们的关系的确还不到那个程度，克劳德觉得自己期待进来完全是出于致命的Omega的本能，不由自主会为此可惜，但也很快因自己的想法而感到可耻。  
他甩甩头，挥开想法。不过又立马意识到自己自顾自这样做很奇怪，于是心里一沉。好在女孩子们没有嘲笑他。  
那两双让他分辨不清谁是谁的手正舒服的按压他的臀部，给臀瓣两侧分别留下不同感觉的按压力度，帮他收紧的肌肉放松。他的臀部没有女性那般柔软，却仍然可以在Alpha的碰触下松弛，泛着色情的肌肤光泽。  
“嗯…哈…”  
的确太舒服了，克劳德不禁吐出肺中的气，全身心的投入在花与酒的滋润下。  
紧随其后，那两根男性的阴茎离开他的臀部，只有手掌留在那里，继续以不同节奏规则的循环。与此同时他听到身后传来娇柔妩媚的喘息，如手指搅过水面的涟漪，如露珠淅沥落上枝叶，也如肌肤擦过床单的柔软。  
色情，美丽，动听，仿佛每一声都能散发出不同于信息素的气息。  
是爱丽丝和蒂法。  
她们两人相靠在一起，在克劳德身后相互揉着对方身下挺起的硬物，一起喘息，一起吐气，一起进入到自身性欲的波浪中。  
克劳德耳朵烧得几乎失去知觉，他从来没听过这样的声音。明明是Alpha，但仍然不失女性的妩媚，撩得他心头发痒，每一次呼吸都烫得让他浑身颤抖。

“一想到，在这样的桌子上做，就很有罪恶感呢…”爱丽丝喘息间苦笑着感慨。  
的确，这里可是一件办公室。虽然年久失修，但是既然在运作，肯定时而还会有人来过吧？一想到这张桌子是用来写东西甚至摆放水杯的地方，就让桌子上的三个人不敢继续往下多思考。  
“赶紧解决了吧，清理后就离开，”心虚的蒂法不安的催促到，手中的动作和力度也加大不少。  
“那么，要开始了哦，克劳德，”爱丽丝呼着热气，手指先行一步钻入先前刚被自己手指操射的小口，稍微施力朝两边拨开对方想要慢慢收起的阴唇。伴随克劳德倒吸一口气的闷哼，她的手指又毫无顾虑的插了进去。  
克劳德多少有了心理准备，这种感觉也不再是第一次体会，他开始学会接纳。他往上提了提身子，让自己的胳膊更加稳固的抵在墙壁上，让自己容下后方进入的异物。  
爱丽丝这回不多停留，依旧保持足够空间的阴道内此时正在空虚的收缩，热烈的迎接她的进来。于是她一边撸动自己的雄性器官，一边转动手指戳着克劳德柔软的内壁，往里探去。  
敏感的挑逗从身后慢慢流入小腹内，克劳德一口一口喘着气，收紧腹肌再松开，尽可能耐心的等待Alpha往更深处摸索。  
墙壁冰得他胳膊疼，却也证明他的身体有多烧。金发映衬得他的肌肤更加白皙，也让他的面颊更加红润，贴在墙边的样子听话得不像样子。  
“这样听话的克劳德，真是少见，”蒂法红着脸，怜爱得望着不敢回头乖乖等着她进来的青年。“但是这样也很招人喜欢，”天，她不懂为什么自己会这样称赞对方？说不定是自己内心心底的想法溜出了口。  
蒂法不在多想，精力集中到手指上，也跟着跑去了被插入的小口附近，指腹接住了从里面挤出的浊液。  
爱丽丝配合的抽出半个手指，用两根指尖挑开克劳德红润肿胀的穴口，让蒂法也加入其中。  
“唔唔——！哈！？等——好满…！”  
突然体内的手指从最初的两根增加到了四根，克劳德浑身一动惊呼出来。他不知道自己后方开了多大，但没经过这种事的青年依旧对四根手指怎么捅进自己身体的而感到困惑。  
他耐不住的摆动几下胯部，收紧的臀板夹紧了女孩子们的双手，含在私密处摩擦起边缘处。他立马羞的不行，放弃的停下动作，可怜兮兮的任由她们继续往提深入。  
进入的两组手指一上一下撑开阴道，按摩肉壁，而克劳德自己只能发出细碎的哼声，浑身打着激灵，享受被操的快感。

“好热…”首次进来的蒂法沉醉于Omega的体内。  
手指因为空间的挤压而不便于移动，外加克劳德收缩的速度不停的裹上手指，让她有种想要突破的冲动。这肯定远远不够，于是她继续一顿一挫的往前挪动，扭动起手指进行按摩。  
逐渐开始，两人的手指摸索的方向和力度都不再同，她们偶尔转动的方向是反着的，导致两两一组的手指并排挤到一起去，一口气撑得很大。  
每当这种时候，克劳德就会发出她们从来没听过的呻吟，好比小动物似的吟泣声，听的人浑身发酥。  
显然这位年轻的战士已经顾不上面子，体内被堵满撑开的饱满让他失神。不是疼痛，而是那股膨胀下不断发出的满足感在滋生，他甚至想要更多更深，把自己用力贯穿。  
Omega的信息素伴随克劳德诞生出的欲望欢快的散发出香甜，迷惑着Alpha们继续往里进入。  
Alpha们也给予了回应，她们一边加快手里的动作，一边热切的吐息出娇羞悦耳的细吟，用信息素刺激着秀色可餐的Omega。

出乎意料的，随着本能的深入，克劳德开始无法控制自己身为Omega的身体。他真的很想要Alpha粗大的阴茎进来，但他思维的最深处知道这是不可求的，所以他只能拼命的前后动着腰，一次次朝着手指的方向往下撞，祈求更猛力的插入和深度来满足空虚的渴求。  
“天啊，你在自己做！”爱丽丝惊呼出来。  
“真的，你就在我们手指上自己动着呢！”蒂法也毫不掩盖的提醒他。  
两个女孩甚至停下了手里的动作试探，果然克劳德顿时不满的加大速度，以不太规则的生涩节奏朝她们手指坐下去，仿佛是一只贪婪饥渴的野兽正大口吞咽着她们的手指。  
这太色了！  
每次吞吐卷起的唇瓣红嫩的翻起，抹过她们被浸湿指部肌肤。来来回回，让她没入其中又吞吐出来，仿佛永不会停下。  
而克劳德呢？这位Omega已经无法保持形象与颜面，也几乎对羞死人的话语不再动摇。他专心的动着腰，即使双腿爽得发抖，他还是停不下来。  
“不可以一个人舒服，”爱丽丝提醒了已经开始自己求操的青年，手指拨出来开始往下挑逗他的阴蒂。  
又一波增加的刺激把克劳德眼眶中分泌出的生理泪水给挤了出来，淌到脸上。  
终于，年轻的战士再也受不了诱惑，他努力保持身体的平衡，再也等不了的伸出一只手握住自己的阴茎，用颤抖的拇指不太靠谱的抚摸那里。  
“啊！额…——哈啊！额！”

现在就蒂法一人留在克劳德体内，再也不会拥挤和受到阻碍，于是她一口气冲入克劳德的更深处。不停的用力捣去，时而弯曲骨节顶动扩张，时而朝着对方反应最大的那个点戳弄刺激。  
她心仪的男孩立刻发出令她满足的叫声，被她的手指戏弄得舒服到一塌糊涂。  
显然这具Omega的身体还渴求她更多，疯狂的蠕动，叫她继续深入。她也没客气，每次都用力到底，手部顶入对方已经以红肿的股间，几乎要把整只手塞进去。  
“那里——？！啊啊…！别！痛！蒂法…！”  
蒂法换个方向太用力，却不知道已经顶入生殖腔附近。克劳德脑子里像是有电流跑过，他立刻惊呼，却晚了一步。  
子宫口被蒂法的手指插到。虽然已经因身体的反应对Alpha张开了小口，但从来没扩张的那里依旧紧闭得只有小小的空隙，指尖一顶入就又胀又疼，把克劳德变成了一只柔弱且畏惧受孕的Omega，本能的哀求起来。  
“不要，进去…呜，额，别…！”  
克劳德小腹在急促的呼吸下不断收缩，挤压着内部的手指。他浑身都在不安的扭动，骨骼和肌肉的线条从他精干解释的后背下似有似无的浮现，像是无力挣脱的困兽。  
蒂法心生怜悯，把指尖从那个脆弱之处挪了出来。可是一股不满足仍在Alpha本能的促使下感到失望。她太想看克劳德的反应，太想看青年不一样的姿态，也很想再听听对方的罕见的娇喘。  
所以她还是把手指朝小缝伸入，不过这回她更加的小心并且缓慢，不再盲目戏弄，有目的插入进去。  
瞬间包裹手指的阴道大幅度收缩，激烈的起着反应，随着她稍微的抽动，一下子就让克劳德低下头弓起背，发出淫荡的呻吟声。  
“蒂…蒂法！蒂法…拜托——嗯额…！停，下。啊…！”  
金发青年哆嗦着嘴唇，发出恳求。他的大脑在“希望对方继续”和“希望对方停下”之间摇摆不定。虽然他下意识的害怕受孕并作出反抗，但是他的身体实际上无比兴奋，把那份疼痛都转化成了别样的快感，让他神志不清，浑身快瘫软。  
他都不得不放开自己的阴茎，双手抓着墙，吞吐着滴落嘴角的津液。他很清楚其实自己不是真的不愿意，害怕下还有着期待，期待Alpha可以打破自己的恳求立刻塞入自己的子宫。

最终克劳德在两个Alpha的帮助下同时达到了阴蒂高潮和阴道高潮，一口气把满足最大化。这么快就经历了另一波高潮，即使是克劳德这样健壮的男性也会感到快感爆发后的劳累，更何况他现在是一个任由操弄的Omega。  
伴随蒂法和爱丽丝手指的离开，克劳德红肿大开的小唇后涌出一股淫水。他倒吸着气，颤抖的从痉挛不断的腰间提起力气，熬过这冲昏头的巅峰感。  
最后金发青年终于坚持不住，顺着墙跪坐到桌子上。他把滚烫的脸贴在刺冷冰凉的墙壁上，喘着粗气。被泪水汗水和唾液弄湿的脸格外淫乱和色情，他恍惚的目光没有去捕捉伸手的Alpha，而是嗅着她们的信息素，继续留恋于残留的快感中。  
隐约间耳边听到女孩们的私语，但是他分辨不出来在说什么。不过很快女孩们的呼吸声变重，桌子微微晃动，她们双手一起握住属于Alpha的巨大武器，相互携手攀升到高点，呻吟声曼妙不已。  
克劳德听着Alpha声音，脊椎发出颤抖，他耐不住的伸手往下，用最后那点力气握住自己还没释放的男性阴茎，快速的沿着龟头到茎身揉搓。  
他有些不敢继续，因为他无法想象最后一波高潮降临在现在的身体上会是什么感觉，可是他的手止不住。快感仍然占了上风，拉扯他恍惚的精神，推搡着失力的身体。  
于是他在满足后的Alpha眼底，咬着嘴唇哼着哭泣似的呜咽，映衬着挤出眼帘的泪水，在疯狂的颤抖下奋力的从铃口喷出粘稠的精液。  
“好色情，不愧是Omega。”  
“这样美的克劳德…第一看到。”  
克劳德耳边传来令他欲哭无泪的话，他只能沉闷的把脸埋向墙壁，却无法让自己从性欲的满足中回过神，放任自己泡在身下的凌乱里。  
最终克劳德还是被迫使用了恢复魔石才有了力气，缓解了双腿间的感觉。好在药物真的排出了体外，即使仍有轻微的热潮拉扯他的神经，却也已经不会再阻扰他。  
信息素逐渐恢复到正常水平，被收了起来。随后三人清理现场后，反而都不好在说话，之前发生的那些大胆的事都像是被藏了起来，也许这就是所谓的身临其境吧？  
不再多提这场浩劫，他们继续赶往目的地。


End file.
